lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trzecia Era
Trzecia Era – czas trwający od pierwszego pokonania Saurona oraz śmierci Elendila i Gil-galada do zakończenia Wojny o Pierścień i odejścia na zachód Gandalfa, Elronda, Galadrieli, Bilba oraz Froda (w sumie około 3021 lat). Kalendarium *1 r. - Isildur obwołuje się królem Arnoru i Królem Wszystkich Dúnedainów, armia Arnoru wraca na północ a Isildur pozostaje w Gondorze, razem ze swymi synami, umacniając granice i porządkując sprawy królestwa. *2 r. - Isildur sadzi Białe Drzewo wBiałe DrzewoMinas Tirith. **Isildur wyrusza na północ do Arnoru. **Meneldil, syn Anariona, zostaje koronowany na króla Gondoru, Isildur zrzeka się władzy na południu. **Bitwa na Polach Gladden, w wyniku której ginie Isildur oraz jego trzej synowie, a Jedyny Pierścień przepada w odmętach Anduiny. **Najmłodszy syn Isildura, Valandil, pozostaje w Rivendell na wychowaniu u Elronda, zostaje obwołany królem zarówno Gondoru jak i Arnoru, po mimo tego zatargi między południem a północą nie mają miejsca. *3 r. - Ohtar przynosi Odłamki Narsila do Imladris. *10 r. - Valandil wyrusza do stolicy Arnoru, Annúminas, gdzie zostaje koronowany na króla Arnoru i otrzymuje Berło Annúminas. *48 r. - Rodzi się Eärendil, syn Cemendura, wunk Meneldila. *87 r.- Rodzi się Eldacar, syn Valandila i następca tronu Arnoru. *109 r. - Elrond poślubia Celebríanę - córkę Celeborn i Galadrieli. *130 r. - Narodziny Elladana i Elrohira, bliźniaczych synów Elronda i Celebríany. *136 r. - Rodzi się Anardil, syn Eärendila, wnuk Cemendura i prawnuk Meneldila. *158 r. - Umiera Memeldil, czwartym królem Gonodru zostaje jego syn, Cemendur. *185 r. - Rodzi się Arantar, syn Eldacara. *222 r. - Rodzi się Ostoher, syn Anardila. *238 r. - Umiera Cemendur, a tron Gondoru po nim obejmuje jego syn Eärendil. *249 r. - Po długim panowaniu umiera syn Isildura, Valandil, czwartym królem Arnoru po nim zostaje Eldacar. *490 r. - Pierwsza inwazja Easterlingów. *640 r. - Narodziny Eärendura z Arnoru. *726 r. - Narodziny Amlaitha z Fornostu. *861 r. - Królestwo Arnoru rozpada się na Arthedain, Cardolan i Rhudaur. *977 r. - Narodziny Atanatara II z Gondoru . *1000 r. - Przybycie Istarich do Śródziemia. *1028 r. - Śmierć króla Belega, Mallor zostaje trzecim królem Arthedainu . *1304 r. - Śmierć króla Calmacila, Rómendacil II zostaje dziewiętnastym królem Gondoru *1409 r.- Angmar zdobywa Cardolan i Rhudaur. *1601 r. - W Shire osiedlają się Hobbici. *1635 r. - Wielka Plaga w Śródziemiu. *1974 r. - Królestwo Arthedainu zostaje zdobyte przez Angmar. *1975 r. - Bitwa o Fornost, zwycięstwo Gondoru nad Angmarem. *1980 r. - Krasnoludowie zKrasnoludowieMorii budzą Balroga. Zabija on Durina VI i otrzymuje miano Zguby Durina, Nazgûle powracają do Mordoru. *1999 r. - Założenie Ereboru. *2063 r. - Gandalf wypędza Saurona z Dol Guldur. *2463 r. - Sméagol wchodzi w posiadanie Jedynego Pierścienia *2475 r. - Zniszczenie Osgiliath *2475 r. - Pojawienie się Uruków w Śródziemiu *2510 r. - Założenie Rohanu. *2759 r. - Saruman osiedla się w Isengardzie. *2770 r. - Erebor zostaje zajęty przez Smauga. *2807 r. - Mungo Baggins dziadek Bilbo Bagginsa. *2850 r. - Gandalf wkrada się do Dol Guldur, gdzie otrzymuje Mapę Thróra i klucz od więzionego tam Thráina. *2900 r. - Umiera Mungo Baggins. *2931 r. - Narodziny Aragorna II Elessara. *2941 r. - Wyprawa Thorina, Bitwa Pięciu Armii. *2951 r. - Sauron rozpoczyna odbudowę fortecy Barad-dûr, Aragorn poznaje Arwenę. *2956 r. - Aragorn poznaje Gandalfa i zaprzyjaźnia się z nim. *2968 r. - Rodzi się Frodo Baggins. *2980 r. - Théoden zostaje siedemnastym Królem Rohanu. *2984 r. - Denethor II zostaje dwudziestym szóstym Namiestnikiem Gondoru. *2989 r. - Grupa Krasnoludów pod wodzą Balina próbuje zasiedlić Morię, Frodo Baggins przechodzi pod opiekę Bilba Bagginsa, który ustanawia go swoim dziedzicem. *2994 r. -Śmierć krasnoludów próbujących zasiedlić Morię *3001 r. - Początek akcji Władcy Pierścieni. *3017 r. - Gollum zostaje wypuszczony z Mordoru.Aragorn poluje na Golluma. *3019 r. - Wojna o Pierścień. *3021 r. - Bilbo, Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond i Galadriela opuszczają Śródziemie i udają się do Amanu. Koniec Trzeciej Ery. Książki o TE *Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, *Władca Pierścieni trzy tomy: Drużyna Pierścienia (powieść), Dwie wieże (powieść), Powrót króla (powieść). *5 opowieść Silmarillionu: Pierścienie Władzy i Trzecia Era. Filmy o TE *Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż, *Hobbit: Samotna Góra, *Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii, *Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia, *Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, *Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, *Zrodzony z nadziei, *Polowanie na Golluma, *Halifirien Gry o TE *Guardians of Middle-Earth, *Lord of the Rings Total War, *War in Middle-Earth, *The Shadows of Mordor, *Bitwa o Śródziemie II, *Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie - Król Nazgûli. * Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy * LEGO Władca Pierścieni * LEGO The Hobbit * Third Age: Total War * Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla * Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru * Władca Pierścieni: Podbój * Śródziemie: Cień Wojny de:Drittes Zeitalter en:Third Age es:Tercera Edad del Sol fr:Troisième Âge it:Terza Era nl:Derde Era pt-br:Terceira Era ru:Третья Эпоха Kategoria:Ery